


Hide Me Away

by pikirachu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Kind of. I mean. It's PWP.), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron), Under-negotiated Kink, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikirachu/pseuds/pikirachu
Summary: Team Voltron is back on Earth, but their hearts are wherever their families are. Keith and Lance have hooked up before, but that was a mistake. Staying in Keith's room to avoid his increasingly overprotective family is a good idea. Lance would be good with sleeping on the floor, but Keith has other plans.PWP, Lance and Keith are adults, Don't do unsafe sex. Be safe and use protection.





	Hide Me Away

Lance could not have asked for a better family. The moment that he and Veronica had committed to staying near the Garrison, their entire family had packed a month's worth of clothing and hauled their belongings from Cuba to the middle of Arizona. They would go back eventually, but it had been _four years_ since they last saw him, and very little was going to stop them from keeping him in sight.

Unfortunately for Keith, the McClain family took that quite literally.

"Three weeks of bathroom shifts, switched out with all your shifts working with Hunk in the kitchen." Keith's hands held steady on his door frame, legs braced in case Lance decided to charge.

"Two weeks of bathroom shifts with the switch and I'll sleep on the floor with Kosmo! Come on, Keith!" Lance's voice steadily rose to a high-pitched whine. "Shiro's workout routine will only distract them for so long."

With a groan, Keith relented, and let the boy pass, bag of toiletries and spare clothes in tow. Their rooms at the Garrison, while upgraded to singles, were ridiculously tiny. He had no clue how this was only _a day's_ worth of Lance's stuff. "Oh, man. I seriously owe you. Mama's been driving me crazy."

"You're lucky you have her." A soft smile escaped Keith's normally stoic expression. He was always bad at hiding himself around Lance—even in the the largest of crowds. He shook his head and straightened up, "For the record, Kosmo doesn't sleep on the floor and neither will you. Your back was messing you up today in training, and you're kind more of a princess than the actual Princess."

Lance dumped his stuff and flopped onto the bed none too gracefully, but lifted himself up to shoot a wink at Keith. "So you've been staring at my back, eh? How about my neck? Y'know, because—"

Keith realized what he had started far too late.

"My neck, my back! My—"

Keith covered Kosmo's ears. Just because he was suffering didn't mean Kosmo couldn't be spared.

Once Lance was finished laughing to himself and starfishing all over the blankets, Keith went into the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water. Even if Lance was trans and had that particular body part, Keith would probably still be okay with it—way more than okay, really.

—————

Lance flipped over and pressed his nose to the bed. Was it creepy to sniff your crush's blankets? Maybe. Was it completely valid and normal behavior? Probably not. Did Lance have any shame in doing so anyway? Not even a little bit.

Keith hadn't really been his first choice in the matter, but Marco had already caught him sneaking into Hunk's and snitched on him to Mama. There was no way Pidge would let him bunk with her, Shiro was too busy sucking face with his long-lost boyfriend, and while the MFEs were cool to get drunk with and Kinkade was kinda cute, he just wasn't on that level.

He didn't even know what level Keith and he were supposed to be, really, but it was still better than the alternative—which was more nightly sobbing with his mother. And like, Lance had a whole skin care routine to get through. He couldn't afford any more sobbing.

Lance felt the mattress dip beside him and a warm hand rested on his upper back, slowly working up and down his shoulder blades. He let out a little moan that he hoped was muffled by the pillow. He and Keith had been dancing around _something_ even before they left the Garrison, but until now there wasn't really time to figure out what that _something_ was. They'd been happy as of late— an adjective that Lance would have been hard pressed to use with any of them in the early days of Voltron, but it was true. With downtime came happiness and with happiness came the opportunity to let loose and make mistakes— not that a one night stand with Keith was a mistake, but it wasn't something either of them had brought up again. Lance had left in the morning and they saw each other a few hours later during morning training. Life went on.

They remained silent for a while when Keith shifted and began to use two hands, going up and across Lance's shoulders and back down to the small of his back. Lance heard him whisper something to Kosmo and then the telltale buzz of his signature teleportation. He bit his lip and shifted his hips toward the mattress, willing the blood to stop rushing down.

"I hope y—"

"Do you ever—"

The two of them laughed in their own private moment, and it would have been a natural point for Keith to stop moving his hands. But they kept moving, and Lance tried his best to keep very, very still.

"You go ahead, buddy. Your hands are—y'know. They're good. I'm just chillin'."

If Lance could see behind him, he'd see Keith's cheeks turn a light pink and his eyes turning deeper and deeper purple.

The words spilled out of Keith's mouth. "Do you miss space? The quiet of it."

"Yes." The answer was so immediate that it surprised even Lance. He didn't think he had, and he admitted as much to Keith. "I got used to it. It was like we were in our own little world for a while, and we had the responsi—yes, right there, thank you—responsibility of saving the universe, but when we didn't… It was easy. We had each other." Lance sunk further and further into the mattress, the only connection to the world outside of pillows and blankets being the two hands slowly working lower and lower down his back. Two of Keith's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts, and Lance couldn't help but raise his hips in return.

Keith's hands paused for just a moment before once more bearing down on his skin. The pressure would be hard enough to leave bruises, but Lance wanted more and had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from whining for it. "We still have each other, even now."

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. There had been talk of them all going their separate ways soon. Shiro's life had been the Garrison for too long and he couldn't wait to get away with Adam. Pidge had her family back, and she wasn't going to leave them anytime soon. Hunk was going to stay at the Garrison, since Shay had become an official ambassador for Balmera, but the team, was just... It was too much—the sensations on his back and in his ribcage and between his legs. One of Keith's hands pressed into the small of Lance's back, to keep him still—Lance hadn't even realized he started shaking—and the other slid down over the curve of his ass to grab the thick of it in his palm.

"Will you have me, Lance? Do you want me t—" Keith didn't have a chance to finish before Lance pushed his ass up in the air, further into Keith's grip.

The whimper that Lance let out was near inaudible, but enough for Keith to continue. He trailed his hands up and around to Lance's front and pulled his shorts down to just above his knees. Lance kept his face planted in the pillow, unwilling to look up and break the whatever spell had enabled them to come to this moment. As long as he wasn't looking, he could deny it later. They could go back to whatever they were, and it wouldn't have to come with any of the want or desperation or vulnerability leaking onto the mattress.

Because, that's how he's always felt with Keith—undeniably and overwhelmingly vulnerable.

The hands on his bare ass were warm from use and they continued their slow and steady massage down to his thighs. Keith remained silent behind him, but two taps to his knees signaled Lance to spread his legs apart, and the silence broke. Lance felt more than heard Keith exhale behind him at the sight of Lance dripping pre-come.

A lone finger wandered towards his hole as Keith shifted behind him, rummaging in the drawers for something or other. It moved in small circles around his rim, just pressing, rolling, and teasing around the ring of muscle. "Look at yourself, Lance. If you could see what you do to me."

The click of a cap and the squelch of something wet were both drowned out by the small and breathy moan Keith allowed himself to have. Lance felt him press up behind him and drag his cock down the line between his cheeks. The lube smeared down his crack and Lance gasped. "Do you feel how hard I am for you, Lance? How hard I've been for you this whole time?"

He whined and blindly reached backwards to grab at Keith's wrist, moving it back towards his hole. "I do. I'm just— please, stop teasing me." Lance breathed out in a rush, words stumbling over each other as Keith took back control of his hands.

"No, Lance. I want to hear it from you." Keith slipped the tip of one finger inside. As much as Lance tried to push back, Keith kept him steady. "Tell me what you want."

Lance's indignation rose above his desperation to the surface of his feelings, "I already told you to stop teasing me." He huffed and braced himself with his arms, trying to fight against Keith's hold on his hips.

"No, that's not it entirely." Keith slipped the finger in further and began to move it in and out of Lance, keeping the pace perfectly steady and the angle perfectly straight. The tension in his voice got tighter and tighter with every pump of his fingers, and Lance writhed underneath him, trying to angle him up.  "I want you do be direct with me, Lance. No more games, no more half-assed attempts at flirting with me, no more stares when you think I'm not paying attention."

Another finger joined the first, and started corkscrewing in and out of Lance. "I—I can't, Keith. Just— Please, Keith— " The grip on Lance relented just the slightest and shoved himself up to rest on his palms, gaining more leverage against Keith's hands.

A feeling of emptiness preceded a resounding smack to his backside, the shock of which brought him back down to his elbows. "Color."

It was a demand, not a request, and whatever happened in Keith's bedroom that first night still lingered in the way Keith's dry hand found its way up to Lance's nape, slowly lowering his face back down to the bed.

"Green," Lance's voice cracked in the middle and red flushed up and down his body— as if Keith didn't already know the things that pushed Lance's buttons, that turned him into a wanton, needy slut.

"Good." Keith offered nothing else as his fingers resumed stretching Lance from the inside out, fingers flexing in and out of his body. Keith's stoic voice lowered to something soothing and gentle.  "Now, tell me, Lance. What do you want from me?"

"—wan' you to _fuck_ me," Lance mumbled into the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his body become limp, drowning in the feeling of Keith's fingers scissoring inside him. Steady pressure pulsed against his walls, and Lance breathed in. Keith's free hand had wandered under his t-shirt and up to his chest, and Keith's body draped over Lance's, pressing the hard length to his skin once more.  

"Good," Keith praised again. He kept his voice light as the hand at his chest pinpointed one of Lance's dusky nipples. He rubbed at it in mimicry of the teasing motions he'd given to Lance's asshole earlier. At Lance's little whimpers, Keith's resolve slowly began to unravel. "Just one more f—"

"No, I'm good," Lance swallowed his words, gasping for breath. "Please—just, yes." He could feel Keith's hesitation in the slight slowing of his fingers, but the man eventually relented. He placed a small kiss to the skin at Lance's shoulder and pulled away briefly. Fabric rustled against Keith's skin and landed somewhere on the other side of the room. Keith's breath hitched as he applied more lube to his cock, and Lance pushed his ass higher in response.

"Tell me if—"

"Okay." Lance reached a hand behind himself to guide Keith's cock inside. The blunt head pushed through inside and both of them moaned at the sensation. Keith remained perfectly still as Lance pushed back onto him, allowing time for his body settle inch by inch. Before Keith managed to even bottom out, Lance started pushing his hips back and forth, working himself further and further onto Keith. The deeper Lance went, the faster and shallower he moved. Friction and pressure encompassed all sides of Keith and it took all his strength not to move before Lance was ready.

He held out until the moment Lance's plush ass met his hipbones.

Lance yelped as he was dragged backwards to the edge of the bed, feet and calves bouncing in mid-air as his knees scrambled forward to regain balance. Keith held him steady by his hips, bouncing him back and forth on the mattress. Lance met him thrust for thrust, backing into Keith with breathy moans. Lance's head hung down, unable to keep his head up from the pleasure. His own cock bobbed up and down with every push inside him, and were he to open his eyes, Lance would see Keith's thighs trembling and turning purple.

Keith pulled out only to flip Lance over onto his back. Lance kept his eyes shut, and turned his head to the wall, not wanting to face whatever he'd be able to see in Keith's eyes.

"No, Lance. _Look at me or we stop_ ," he growled. And Lance had always been weak to Keith. He couldn't resist the closest thing he'd ever get to Keith begging. As he acquiesced, Keith sped up, pounding rapidly in and out of Lance's tight and wet hole. "I want to see your face when you come. I want to look at you, knowing _I_ wrecked you like the pillow princess you are and made you _desperate_. Isn't this what you wanted, Lance?"

Keith's hand moved to touch Lance's cock, and he shrieked in pleasure, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, fuck-ing wre-ck me, ple-ase." Lance punched out each syllable with the slam of Keith's hips against him. He continued to beg and plead for Keith, words rapidly turning into noises. Heat and pressure bulit up in his body with every thrust inside him.

"I-I'm gonna—" Keith slammed a hand over Lance's mouth, muffling his screams of pleasure as his orgasm ripped right through him. Lance's body arched off the bed as Keith continued to fuck him to his own completion.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance. Heavy breathing and the musky smell of sex filled the room, but neither of them wanted the other to pull apart. Lance could feel Keith's nose at the base of his neck, inhaling whatever it was on Lance's body that he found comforting.

Lance's hand moved up to stroke Keith's hair, brushing and combing it back. Neither of them was looking at the other now—both out of convenience and uncertainty. Playing with Keith's hair was less for Keith and more for Lance's own comfort—something to do with his hands.

"What do you want from me?" Lance muttered to the ceiling, voice scratchy with overuse. "What do you want out of us?"

He received nothing in reply. Keith's steady breaths and the flutter of eyelashes against his shoulder told him all he needed to know: Keith was already asleep. That was okay. If he was lucky, Kosmo would come back soon to take his place, and Keith would have something to cuddle at night. He'd never admit it to anyone else that he craved warmth at night, but Lance wouldn't tell. It was only luck that he'd known about it anyway. Otherwise, It would only take Keith about fifteen minutes to reach a deep sleep, then Lance could untangle himself, clean up in the bathroom, and maybe sneak back into his own bedroom before Mama caught on.

Or maybe it might be better if she caught him anyway. Tonight seemed like a night for sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from "But Thy Name That Is My Enemy" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467584/) and decided to write porn! Lance interrupts Keith a lot, but that's kind of on purpose. The only times he doesn't do that are when Keith is about to say something loving and whatever. Lance isn't very good at handling that.
> 
> Keith, on the other hand, is sick of Lance's shit and just wants him to be fucking honest for once.


End file.
